sunshine
by kaykay2471
Summary: what if bella never even met edward, and me jacob. what if they form a relationship. im not good at summeries so you'll have to read its really good GO TEAM JACOB! all human
1. thee begining bpov

_my dad came and picked me up from the airport, he didnt seem very excited at all, instead he seemed pretty nervous,why would he be nervous, im the one_

_who made the biggets mistake of my life when i agreed to come and live with him, i'm the one who should be nervous._

_We just pulled up to his small house, it might not have been big or fancy or any of that stuff, it was a pretty small town house, i liked it._

_i was getting unpacked , when my dad came in._

_"hey bells, ya wanna go to the blacks house tonight? they're having dinner, and they wanted to know if you want to come, i think jacob would like to see you again." i guess he knew i would blush, cause he had that little mocking smile on his face._

_well it worked, i blushed and he bursted into a booming laughter , i think i heard him say " works every time" when he could catch his breath._

_i must have been red as a tomato_

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

_it took us about 45 minutes to get to la push, the black's home wasvery small, small but nice._

_before we could even get to the porch, a tall , tan, muscular, long haird boy was towering over charlie and i with a huge, beautiful smile on his face._

_wow i wonder if thats jacob, he's hot._

_"hey charlie, long time no see" the boy said giving charlie a hug_

_"you saw me just yesterday jacob, whe__res your dad?" charlie asked walking past jacob to look around the house._

_" oh he's in the living room" he said directing him to were his dad was._

_my dad walked around him, and jacob looked back at me with a shy smile_

_he was so adorable, but why would he be shy, it's just me, ordanary old bella_

_"hi im jacob,you might not remember me but..."_

_i cut him short " yeah, i remember you , im bell.."_

_"bella, yeah i know" he cut me short_

_we laughed , because we were already finishing eachothers sentances._

_"you wanna come inside?"he asked after like 3 minutes of awkward silence_

_"um....sure"_

_"so... bella hows life been treating you?"_

_"oh, i just have a ordinary boring life, nonthing special, except for me moving to forks in the middle of the school year, how about you"_

_"i doubt that you have a boring life, bella" he said "my life has been going great just the usual , working in the garage , going to school, eating, sleeping,waking up. the usual, ya know"he said matter-of-factly_

_i dont know why my face felt hot, omg i cant believ im blushing!!_

_i guess its because jacob had no shirt on , and was flaunting his muscles around_

_i hope he didnt notice my staring_

_"bella?"_

_"huh... oh , yeah sorry..were you saying something?"_

_" yeah.... why are you blushing? he asked with a sly smile on his face_

_"oh...um...um...i..i'm not blushing" i think i blushed a shade of a fire truck now_

_" yeah you are"_

_"well ... um... you__... ok im blushing "_

_" i know, but why?"_

_"um...."_

_"come on bella spit i out"_

_"ok..ok..well...you have your shirt off...and .....well....i guess....um..."_

_" you think im hot." _

_"NO! ""i mean yes" i said defeted_

_" well thank you, your pretty hot yourself"_

_i could feel the heat coming to my face, i was blushing redder if thats possible_

_i dont know why im feeling this way. i mean i've known jacob my whole life_

_yeah well jacob didnt look like this when he was younger_

_" you know you are extremely cute when you blush" he said_

_if it were possible i got redder_

_he laughed. two could play that game._

_" well, you look pretty adorable when you're shy"_

_he blushed under his dark skin .it was absolutely adorable.i laughed so hard_

_"ok your both cute , now stop flirting i think im gonna be sick" my dad said entering the kitchen_

_"you know dad you're pretty cute when you blush too" i teased_

_he blused , me and jacob were on the floor_ in hysterics

"whatever"my dad said as he walked into the livingroom

we were laughing so hard we were on the floor holding our stomachs.

after about a hour of this, he helped me up off the floor.

"that was a good one bella!"

he held up him hand for a high five.

i jumped up, but still couldnt reach his hand

why did i have to be so short? most of all why did he have to be so tall?

he laughed , and i pouted " its not my fault you're so short bella"

" well its not my fault yor're so freakishly tall" i hit his arm playfully

we went on and on ranting and teasing eachother the rest of the night

i forgot how much i really liked jacob. he was my best friend

sadly my dad and i had to go , just when i was having the most fun ever

"bye jacob, maybe sometime after school tomorrow i could come over..... thats if you want me to i..."

"no! i dont mind u could come over whenever you want"

"ok..tomorrow then?"

yeah, i'll be waiting"

"ok bye"

"bye bella"

he gave me a quick hug and i ran to the car and waved at him

" so you and jake hit it off well tonight"

"yeah.. he's really cool, thanks for bringing me along with you dad"

"no problem hun. so are you planning on going over there any time soon?"

"yeah, tomorrow after school, thats if you dont mind , i could stay home and clean...."

"no i dont mind, you can go over there any time you want hun"

"thanks dad"

" no prob"

when we got home i ran to my room, got ready for bed and went to sleep

tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	2. first sight jpov

my dad has been rambling on and on for weeks about how charlies daughter bella was moving to forks

sure, i was excited, i mean we used to be best friends, but onece you hear something over and over , it kinda gets old fast

i walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink

my dad wheeled himseld into the kitchen

"so jake are you excited about bella coming over tonight?"

"sure, i guess"

"you dont seem excited"

"dad i am excited, its just that you talk about it so much its hard for me to reach your level of excitement"

"im sorry jake, i didnt mean to talk your ear off"

" s'okey"

LATER THAT NIGHT

i heard charlies cruiser outside, i got up to get the door

charlie came onto the porch, there was a beautiful girl behind him, bella

" hey charlie, long time no see" i said as i gave him a hug

"you saw me just yesterday jacob, wheres your dad?" he asked walking around me to look inside the house

" oh, he's in the living room" i said leading him to the living room

i turned to look at bella, omg she was so beautiful, definately the girl of my dreams

" hi im jacob, you might not remember me but..."

she cut me short " yeah, i remember you, im bell...."

"bella, i know"

we both started to laugh at how we were finishing eachothers sentances

we were stuck in an awkward silence for about 2 or 3 minutes

"you wanna come inside?"

"um......sure"

i lead her to the kitchen, she sat at the dinner table, and i leaned against the counter

" so... bella hows life been treating you?"

"oh, i just have an ordinary boring life" what?!" nonthing special, except for moving to forks in the middle of the school year , and thats about it, what about you"

i cant believe she just said that she is probably the most interesting person on earth

" i doubt that you have a boring life bella, my life has been going great just the usual, working in the garage, going to school, eating,hanging with friends, sleeping, waking up,starts all over, the usual, ya know?"i said

i was surprised when she started blushing, why was she blushing??

then i noticed i didnt have a shirt on, she was staring at my chest, omg she thought i was hot

"bella?" i asked hoping for a response

" huh....oh, yeah sorry...were you saying something?"

i bit my lip trying to hold back my laughter

"yeah....why are you blushing?" it was so hard not to laugh, she was getting redder by the second

"oh...um...um...im not blushing" she looked so cute when she blushed like that

"yeah you are" i knew she would give in

"well...um...you...ok im blushing"she said defeted

"i know, but why?"

"um.." she said looking at my chest

"come on bella spit it out" i already knew the answer

"ok...ok...well...your shirt is off...and....well...i guess...um..."

i couldnt take it anymore so i just blurted it out

" you think im hot"i stated

"NO!""i mean yes, i think your hot" she hung her head

"well thank you, your pretty hot yourself"

the feeling i felt in the pit of my stomach was driving me crazy. it wasnt an unpleasent feeling but i've never felt this way before

bella made me feel all fuzzy inside

well duhh, the way bella looked now, she could make a girl feel all fuzzy inside, she was gorgeous, she looked nothing like she did when we were children

"you know, you are extremely cute when you blush" if it were possible she turned a darker shade of red , which looked lovely on her pale skin

i started laughing

when my giggles were calmed and she was able to talk without me laughing

"well you look pretty adoreable when your shy"

i blushed under my dark skin, was it possible for a boy to blush?

now it was her turn to laugh

charlie walked in with two empty cans of beer in his hands

"ok, your both cute, now stop flirting , i think im gonna be sick" he said getting two more cans of beer

"you know dad, you're pretty cute when you blush too" bella said , making charlie blush, wow she's beautiful, and a sheer genious. she's perfect

bella and i were literally on the floor laughing our brains out

charlie walked out of the kitchen saying a low " whatever" which made us both laugh even harder

what seemed like a hour passed , we finally calmed down enough to speak in clear sentances

"good one bella!" i held up my hand for a high five,i forgot how tall i was, till bella started jumping up and down, it was so adoreable

i started laughing, she sat down in the chair and poked her bottom lip out, omg she was so cute

"its not my fault that you're so short bella" i said

"its not my fault you're so freakishly tall" bella teased

we went on and on teasing eachother till it was time for her to leave

i liked bella alot, way more than i used to

" bye jacob, maybe sometime after school tomorrow i could come over.... but thats if you want me to i.."

ofcourse i wanted her to, why wouldnt i?

"no! i dont mind you could come over when ever you want" i said a little to fast, she smiled that perfect smile at me

"ok... tomorrow then"

"yeah, i'll be waiting"

"ok ,bye"

"bye bells"

i gave her a quick hug, and she ran to her dads car

i ha so much fun today, i hope bella meant what she said about coming over tomorrow

i walked into the house, billy wheeled himself over to my side

"so i see you had fun tonight "

"yeah, dad bella is even more amazing than i thought"

"she is a beautiful girl isnt she"

girl? the bella i just hung with was no girl, she was a woman

"deffinately, but we're just friends though , so dont start any rumors about how 'jake has a new girlfriend' or 'jakie and bella sitting in the tree'nonsense ok"

billy gasped "jake i cant believe that you'd think i'd do something like that, im hurt" he said dramatically

i rolled my eyes at him and walked into my room

i jumped on my bed and started to wonder what bella and i could do tomorrow, till my phone buzzed

i looked at the caller id, it said quil, what does he want

"hello?"

"whats up bro, what'cha doin?"

"nonthing, laying down,you?"

"oh nonthing, hey embry and i saw that girl walk into your house this afternoon, man she was hot"

"oh that was bella, charlie's daughter, yeah she's a looker isnt she?"

" yup, any way what did you guys talk about?"

"oh the usual 'female to male' conversation, mostly we just talked about what our kids would look like and where we would have our wedding, the usual"

"seriously?"

"no! dude!, she just moved here today, i have to give her some time to warm up to me, and just to let you know , bella and i are just friends, and just like i told billy, dont spread any rumors about me and bella, or you'll be screaming for your life, and if you tell embry about this give him the same warning" i threatend him

"aww man you never let me have any fun, jerk"

i chuckled "any way im tired i'll talk to you tomorrow at school, hey do you wanna walk to school, or take the bus?"

" walk, the busdive creeps me out"

"me too"

"ok , bye man"

" bye "

the line went dead

quil and embry are my best friends, we were always hanging out with eachother, but the problem was they had the biggest mouths on earth they never could keep a secret, but they always had my back

i fell asleep thinking about the time i had spent with bella. i couldnt wait till tomorrow, it was gonna be a good day


End file.
